


sir

by kogxnes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, D/s, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, hints of pet play, lil bit of fluff @ the end bc u know. keith is cuddly when he's tired, neeeeed to write a proper pet play heith fic at some point, oh and, thats fckin uhhh all I think, this is literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogxnes/pseuds/kogxnes
Summary: "You really think I'm gonna let you talk after all the shit you pulled earlier?" Hunk asked with a smirk, hand tightening around Keith's throat. He wanted to leave bruises on him; wanted him to look in the mirror days afterward and remember this.





	sir

**Author's Note:**

> when will i think of actual creative names for my fics? it's a fucking mystery.
> 
> this self indulgent trash has been sitting in my computer for three months and i only just finished it so please. just. take it from me. not the best thing ive written by far but i needed to post it before i got sick of looking at it (just kidding that happened two months ago)
> 
> (((let me know if there are any errors cause i tend to not proofread my shit very well)))

They'd been doing this for half an hour already, both too caught up in the back-and-forth to remember why they were in their underwear in the first place.  
  
Keith; black faux-leather collar around his neck, red boxers, chest and neck covered in bite marks and hickeys from the day before, and a stupid smug grin on his face even while on his knees.  
  
Hunk; patience somehow maintained, red scratches covering his arms and back, white boxers, achingly hard but much too engrossed in all the talking that Keith's mouth was doing to dare shut him up.  
  
"I'm just not sure what you want, Hunk. Can you be a little clearer?" Keith said, biting down on his lip to hold himself back from outright laughing. He thrived off this, found no greater pleasure in sex than being able to rile Hunk up, push him to breaking point so that when they did fuck, he wouldn't hold back. Hunk wouldn't have to feel bad about being rough with Keith if Keith had been annoying enough to deserve it.  
  
Hunk sighed and took a moment, before gripping Keith's jaw harshly and bringing his other hand down, slapping his boyfriend across the face. Keith's moan in response did nothing to help his erection.  
  
"Dirty whore. Getting off on being hit, how fucked up are you, Keith?" Hunk drawled, using that  _voice_ that he knew would drive Keith crazy. "Sad thing is that I'm not sure anymore whether you're playing dumb or if you're genuinely just a stupid little slut."  
  
"You still haven't told me what you want, Hunk."  
  
"I'm sorry, since when do you get to call me Hunk? Last time I checked, it's Sir to you. As if _you_ deserve to use my name. Don't be ridiculous, Keith."  
  
"You have to earn being called Sir though."  
  
"I don't have to do anything you say, Keith. This cockiness was cute earlier, but it's just pathetic now. You seem to _genuinely_ think you have any control here. I don't know what I did wrong that made you think that you're anything more than a toy for me to use, but you ought to remember what your place is. I would hate to punish you, I know a pain slut like you would enjoy a spanking too much, wouldn't you?" Hunk loved the way Keith's expression changed as he realised Hunk had had enough; he could almost see a hint of submission. But only if he looked closely.  
  
"You don't have to do anything I say, so why should I do anything you say, Sir?" Keith asked. He was still talking back, Hunk noted, but he was addressing Hunk correctly. This minor difference wasn't minor at all; it demonstrated at least a little bit of surrender.  
  
"Because I own you; you're mine to use and get off with. Do I have to gag you, Keith?" Hunk knew how much Keith hated being gagged and smirked when he saw his boyfriend shake his head quickly. "Then maybe I should shut you up some other way. Open up." He pulled his cock out of his boxers while he waited, stroking himself slowly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Open your mouth, Keith," Hunk said, tone firmer this time, eyes narrowing.  
  
" _No_."  
  
Hunk slapped Keith hard and forced his mouth open, glaring down at Keith. He gripped his cock with his free hand, guiding it into Keith's mouth. Once he was inside, he took his hand away from Keith's mouth and rest it instead on the back of Keith's head, pushing his head forward until Hunk's cock hit the back of his throat. He heard Keith gag but didn't let him off, preferring to slap Keith's cheek gently, smirking when he heard the boy whimper.  
  
"Not too tough now, are we?" Hunk taunted. "When you can't talk it's clear what you really are - just a desperate cockslut. At least you're good at taking cock, otherwise you'd just be a useless, cocky little brat, wouldn't you?" He gripped Keith's hair, tugging a little before starting to fuck the boy's face roughly. He felt so fucked up for finding the little choking noises Keith was making so hot, but Keith had been practically begging for this with all of his snarky comments.  
  
"Pathetic little bitch," Hunk snarled, words getting harder to form as Keith's throat convulsed around him, but he had to degrade his boyfriend, Keith needed to know just what his place was. "Look up at me, let me see those tears in your eyes, slut."  
  
Keith ignored Hunk, keeping his eyes closed, so Hunk tugged particularly hard on his hair and shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"I said _look up at me_ , you dumb slut. I know you're hard, I would hate for you to not end up coming. That would be a real shame."  
  
Keith whined and looked up at Hunk when he heard the threat, and Hunk moaned a loud moan when he saw the state Keith was in; his violet eyes looked so pretty filled with tears like this.  
  
"Good boy. Such a pretty little boy when you're good, its a shame you're so naughty all the time," Hunk praised, groaning as he twist his fingers in Keith's hair, holding his face down against him as he rolled his hips. "It's like you were born for this, feels so good inside you." Hunk pulled out and then fucked back into Keith’s mouth with a groan, repeating the motion a couple times.  
  
Hunk doesn't stop until he's on the verge of orgasm, at which point he pulls Keith roughly off his cock, pulling him up by his hair so he was standing. He gripped the waistband of Keith's boxers with both hands and ripped them off his boyfriend, smirking at the way Keith whimpered. The torn fabric fell to the floor and Hunk gripped Keith's hips firmly, lifting him and throwing him onto the bed.  
  
"Hands and knees, ass in the air, whore," Hunk ordered, rolling his eyes when Keith didn't move and stayed in the position that Hunk had put him in; on his back, legs spread. "Fine," Hunk sighed, getting on the bed and straddling Keith. "I can fuck you like this too."  
  
Once he'd prepped himself with lube and protection, he held Keith's thighs firmly to keep his legs spread wide open, his nails digging hard into the pale flesh. The head of his cock spread Keith's hole open, but Hunk didn't move beyond that. Keith started to whine and fidget, which only drew a laugh out of Hunk.  
  
"Why's my little kitten whining so much?"  
  
"Put it all in. Fuck me properly," Keith complained, glaring at his boyfriend impatiently.  
  
"Cute, you still seem to think you have any say in what happens to you. Hm, if you're so desperate for my cock then you won't mind begging for it, will you?"  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head, pouting. Hunk knew how much he hated begging - it was probably more of a punishment than spankings at this point.  
  
"Use your words to communicate, Keith. You're not a baby, are you? You know how to speak."  
  
"I'm not begging. What are you going to do if I don't? Just sit like this? That's going to be frustrating for you too, you can't get off like this. Stop being stupid and just fuck me."  
  
"I'll fuck you like this. You're so tight, Keith, I think I could come just from fucking you with the tip like this. Plus, I'll get to see you get so desperate that you cry..."  
  
"But that won't - that's not deep enough to get me off, Hunk!"  
  
"So you want me inside you properly?"  
  
" _ **Yes**_."  
  
"Then tell me how much you want it. And then ask for it nicely, using your manners like a big boy."  
  
Keith whined, realising there was no way to win this; Hunk had him backed him into a corner and had covered all bases.

" _Please,_ Sir,  _fuck,_ you're being so mean... Need you inside me properly, Sir, please,  _please,_ I'm s—" 

Hunk didn't let Keith finish his sentence, shutting the smaller boy up by covering his mouth with his hand. Keith's brows furrowed and, judging by the way he was looking at Hunk, he wasn't too happy about being interrupted. As if making Keith happy even mattered at this point. Hunk had gotten what he wanted from him - everything else was just background noise now. He pulled his hand away from the boys mouth, but before Keith could say anything, he shoved two fingers in his mouth. If hearing Keith beg for him wasn't enough of an ego trip, then seeing how  _full_ Keith's mouth was with only two of his fingers  _definitely_ was _._

Hunk's free hand wrapped around Keith's throat tightly, pushing him into the mattress and pinning him down. Before Keith had the chance to squirm any more, Hunk pushed into the boy fully,  _revelling_ in the way Keith whined around his fingers. 

Keith tried talking around Hunk's fingers, but Hunk was having none of it and just pushed them further into his mouth as he started up a punishing pace, dick twitching at how Keith gagged.

"You _really_ think I'm gonna let you talk after all the shit you pulled earlier?" Hunk asked with a smirk, hand tightening around Keith's throat. He wanted to leave bruises on him; wanted him to look in the mirror days afterward and  _remember_ this. "You're so fucking stupid. You think you can get away with anything you want, it's like you forget that I know _exactly_ how to deal with you. You act so tough, such a stubborn little  _brat,_ I almost feel lucky that I get to see you like this - only I know what a desperate, needy little whore you are." Despite the smile on his face, Hunk's voice was harsh and detached. "I also have to put up with you acting like an insolent  _child,_ though, so I'm not sure it's entirely worth it. Good thing you're so good at taking cock, huh?" 

Where there would usually be a snarky comeback, there's only Keith's watery eyes and the desperate whines and moans that he's somehow managing to make around the fingers in his mouth. Figures. Keith is so loud in bed that he usually managed to be noisy even in the times that Hunk had gagged him. Though, that had probably been mostly out of spite. 

It's at this point that Hunk always realises everything - wrangling Keith and getting him to submit, getting him to actually  _admit_ what he wanted - was worth it. The actual _sex_ was good too, obviously, but seeing his boyfriend  _fall apart_ and become too engrossed in the pleasure to bother talking back was something utterly incomparable. He'd spend  _hours_ if necessary to get Keith to this point - it was worth it to see his (usually pent-up, repressed, angry) boyfriend completely give himself up to his feelings. 

"You talk such a big game, but  _look_ at you. You're not even  _trying_ to hide how much you love it anymore, are you?" Hunk taunted, pulling his fingers out of Keith's mouth and wiping the spit on Keith's cheek. Keith didn't even try to stop him. "Beg for me to hit you." 

Keith stayed quiet for a moment, panting and moaning softly below Hunk, eyes a little glazed over. Hunk grabbed his hair and pulled  _hard,_ smirking at how Keith whimpered. 

"Are you fucking listening? I'm giving you the chance to speak and you're wasting it. Typical." 

"Sorry, Sir, I was ju—" 

"Don't waste my time with excuses." Hunk's hips slowed a little, and he deliberately aimed away from Keith's prostate, which drew a whine from him. "Beg for me to hit you or you're not going to come." 

"Please," Keith started, voice croaky and so fucking  _desperate._ "Please hit me, Sir, need you to hit me, need you to hurt me, nee—"

Hunk interrupted him again, having heard enough, laying a sharp slap to Keith's cheek. For all of Hunk's patience and self-control, he couldn't help but fuck into his boyfriend harder when he heard the moan that left Keith when he hit him. He pulled his hand away from his throat and gripped his hips tightly to get some more leverage, watching as his cock disappeared into him. He would  _never_ understand how Keith -  _tiny,_ scrawny Keith - managed to take all of him, but he was endlessly thankful for it. 

(Probably due to pure stubborn willpower.)

"Where are your manners, Keith? What do you say when you get something?" 

" _Thank you,_ Sir, fuck, thank you so much..." 

"Good boy, Keith,  _fuck,_ " Hunk was quickly losing his own composure, the way Keith was tightening around him and the noises leaving him were getting a little overwhelming. "Are - Are you close, baby?" 

Keith nodded with a whine, wrapping his legs around Hunk's back in an attempt to draw him closer. 

" _Words,_ Keith. Are you close? Do you want to come?" 

"Yes, Sir. _Please_." 

"Ask nicely, then. In words."

"Please don't make me beg, Hunk, S-Sir, m'so close, please just let me come, please, need y-you to come inside me, fill me up... _Please_ can I come, Sir, I've been so good for you..." 

Hunk wrapped his hand around Keith's throat again and squeezed the way he knew Keith would like, making sure to thrust directly against his prostate. 

"Mm, I wouldn't say you've been good, but you can come, babe, just for begging so pretty. My pretty little boy..." 

Keith lost it at that, crying out Hunk's name as he came all over his own stomach, shaking slightly from the intensity of his orgasm. 

"So good, such a good boy,  _shit,"_ Hunk's hips stuttered a little as he came himself, grip tightening on Keith's hip as he did so. 

He pulled out after a moment, once the two of them had caught their breath and composed themselves as best they could. He collapsed next to Keith with a sigh, pulling the condom off and throwing it in the bin next to their bed. After cleaning Keith up, he pulled him into his arms, pressing gentle kisses all over his face. Keith was usually always a little spacey and drained after intense sex, and tonight appeared to be no different. 

"You okay, Keith? Was that alright? I know you don't like talking too much when you're like this, but I just need you to tell me how you're feeling, alright? Do you need anything?" 

Keith just nuzzled his face into Hunk's chest, shaking his head. "Don't need anything," he said, voice muffled. "I feel fine, I just need this for awhile." 

"Just need what for awhile?" 

Keith whined, and Hunk could practically  _see_ the blush on his face despite the fact his face was hidden. 

"Mm, just you." 

"Just me?" 

"Just you." 

**Author's Note:**

> what a cheesy ending lmao
> 
> anyway yeah i hope this was okay?? sorry that it was kinda more dialogue-based and shorter than usual, i liked the concept of it but between uni and life and mental illness its so hard to write nowadays. hence why this took me months to finish l m a o
> 
> ALSO i don't usually write from the dominant pov but it was pretty interesting tbh. probably won't write like this again cause it took a lot out of me and was More Difficult Than Necessary but it was fun nonetheless. 
> 
> thanks 4 reading!!! pls leave feedback if u enjoyed this nonsense cause i love attention


End file.
